Take me to church
by srta-higurashix3
Summary: Anos após o colégio e ela era como uma Deusa. Nagisa sabia perfeitamente como era adorá-la e se oferecer como sacrifício dentro daquele quarto.


**ATENÇÃO** : Strawberry Panic não me pertence;

\- Esta fic possui gênero YURI; É uma songfic/hentai. A música é Take Me To Church – do Holzier.

\- Ouvi essa música logo após terminar de ver o anime, o que eu achei ambos GENIAIS.

\- Essa é a minha primeira fic de gênero Yuri, então espero que me perdoem se ficar ruim.

\- Trecho em _itálico_ significa momento flashback.

 _ **Take me to church – Me leve a igreja.**_

 **My lover's got humour**

(Minha amada tem humor)

 **She's the giggle at a funeral**

(Ela dá aquela risadinha no funeral)

 **Knows everybody's disapproval**

(Ela sabe que todos desaprovam)

 **I should've worshipped her sooner**

(Eu devia ter venerado ela mais cedo)

 **If the heavens ever did speak**

(Se os céus alguma vez falaram)

 **She is the last true mouthpiece**

(Ela era a última profetisa verdadeira)

 **Every sunday's getting more bleak**

(Cada domingo fica mais triste)

 **A fresh poison each week**

(Um veneno fresco a cada semana)

 _Nagisa estava receosa. E se ela e Tamao-chan ganhassem a eleição para novas Etoiles? Como seria a vida dela depois do anúncio das vencedoras? A ruiva só sentia seu coração assustado pelo que viria após o resultado._

 _Foi aí que a sua vida mudou._

 _Todas as pessoas presentes na capela puderam ouvir a grandiosa porta da frente ser aberta, interrompendo a cerimônia. Nagisa pôde ver claramente quem a abrira._

 _\- Nagisa! – gritou Shizuma._

 _A ruiva sentiu seu coração quase saltar pela boca ao ver a outra garota chamar pelo seu nome. Shizuma então começou a andar em sua direção, parecia um pouco ofegante. Todas estavam surpresas pela entrada da antecessora das possíveis novas Etoiles ali presentes._

 _Nagisa a acompanhou em cada segundo, em cada movimento que Shizuma fazia. Ela finalmente parou em frente às candidatas com o olhar determinado para a ruiva._

 _\- Nagisa! – Shizuma não podia mais esperar, abriu os braços e então colocou pra fora o que sentia – Eu te amo!_

 _Nagisa pensou que fosse morrer. Ela só podia estar sonhando ou Shizuma havia enlouquecido._

 **"We were born sick"**

("Nós nascemos doentes")

 **You heard them say it**

(É o que eles dizem)

 **My church offers no absolutes**

(Minha igreja não oferece absolvição)

 **She tells me: "Worship in the bedroom"**

(Ela só me diz: "Louve entre quatro paredes")

 **The only heaven I'll be sent to**

(O único paraíso para onde vou ser enviado)

 **Is when I'm alone with you**

(Vai ser quando eu estiver sozinho com você)

 **I was born sick, but I love it**

(Posso ter nascido doente, mas adoro isso)

 **Command me to be well**

(Me ordene ficar bem)

 **Amen, amen, amen**

 **(** Amém, amém, amém)

\- Em que está pensando com esse sorrisinho? – perguntou a mais velha adentrando no quarto.

Nagisa então foi retirada de seu momento flashback. Não podia conter a felicidade. Ainda não acreditava que Shizuma havia gritado aos quatro ventos que a amava.

\- Estou relembrando o momento mais decisivo do nosso relacionamento – respondeu a ruiva revirando-se na cama grande.

\- O dia em que te chamei pra morar comigo? – perguntou Shizuma.

\- Naquele dia das eleições para Etoile – respondeu Nagisa fazendo biquinho – Foi a única vez que você disse que me amava, Shizuma – de uma forma sedutora, Nagisa segurou os seios desnudos – acho que você não merece mais o meu corpinho.

Shizuma soltou um sorriso malicioso.

\- Ah... Nagisa-chan isso foi há três anos atrás – disse a mulher de cabelos longos engatinhando em direção a outra – Você sabe que eu a amo. A amo bem antes de te dizer... Eu só demorei a perceber – ela terminou de dizer já em cima da ruiva, com a cabeça deitada nos seios da outra.

Como o corpo dela era quente e sexy. Mesmo com aquela regata preta velha ela era linda. Combinando a blusa com a calcinha de renda preta e aqueles cabelos soltos faziam a parecer como uma deusa da sensualidade. Para Nagisa, Shizuma era a personificação da deusa Afrodite. E como em todos os contos da deusa, era impossível resistir a Shizuma. Seu perfume inebriante sempre a excitava, não podia fazer muita coisa.

Nagisa sentia seu coração disparar, estar com ela era sempre mágico. Que ironia do destino, apaixonou-se por outra mulher.

 **Take me to church**

(Me leve à igreja)

 **I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**

(Louvarei como um cão no santuário de suas mentiras)

 **I'll tell you my sins**

(Vou lhe confessar meus pecados)

 **So you can sharpen your knife**

(Assim você pode afiar sua faca)

 **Offer me that deathless death**

(E me oferecer essa morte imortal)

 **Good God, let me give you my life**

 **(** Bom Deus, me deixe te dar minha vida)

\- Ei... – disse Shizuma percorrendo o indicador na barriga de Nagisa e a acordando daquele transe – Eu te amo. Não foi a toa que a pedi em casamento.

Nagisa riu.

\- Casa...mento?

Shizuma levantou o rosto e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Nós só somos colegas que dividem o aluguel – continuou Nagisa rindo.

\- Anh? Colegas? – agora era Shizuma que fazia bico.

\- Sim – a ruiva continuou a rir

Shizuma observava a risada mágica dela. Como aquela garota baixinha conseguiu ultrapassar todas as barreiras do coração dela? Logo ela que era fria, que havia jurado não amar mais ninguém depois de Kaori? Nagisa a salvou e era por isso que a mais velha queria amá-la todos os dias até o fim de suas vidas.

\- Hum... E "colegas" podem fazer isso? – disse Shizuma encarando a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso.

Nagisa sentiu as mãos ágeis de Shizuma acariciar seus seios.

\- Você está jogando baixo... – sussurrou Nagisa com o rosto corado.

 **If I'm a pagan of the good times**

(Se sou um pagão dos bons tempos)

 **My lover's the sunlight**

(Minha amante é a luz do sol)

 **To keep the goddess on my side**

(E para manter a deusa ao meu lado)

 **She demands a sacrifice**

(Ela exige um sacrifício)

\- E eu adoro como você fica quando eu faço isso – respondeu sem perder aquele sorriso malicioso.

Após dizer isso, Shizuma a beijou bem lentamente. Toda vez que beijava Nagisa era como se fosse a primeira. Exploravam o sabor uma da outra. Dane-se o mundo lá fora. Nagisa era de Shizuma e Shizuma dela e era isso o que realmente importava agora.

A mais velha percorreu o corpo da outra com a mão, já conhecia muito bem tal território. Nagisa gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Shizuma chegar no centro de suas pernas. A calcinha úmida foi a resposta imediata para o toque dela.

Com movimentos circulares, do jeito que a ruiva gostava, Shizuma a tocou em seu sexo e lambeu os mamilos rosados.

\- Shizu...ma-sama – sussurrou Nagisa.

\- Já disse pra não me chamar mais assim, Nagisa – respondeu a mais alta com um tom aveludado e mais sensual do que nunca – Vai receber um castigo por não aprender – finalizou soltando um sorriso pervertido.

Shizuma ergeu as mãos da ruiva segurando-a pelos pulsos.

\- Você vai ter que ficar assim, não ouse se mexer – ordenou a mais velha.

Nagisa apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Incrível como elas sempre terminavam transando. Faziam amor todos os dias desde que Nagisa havia concluído os estudos em Miator e havia largado tudo para viver ao lado de Shizuma. Quando a veterana concluiu o colégio, assumiu os negócios de sua rica família Hanazono. Morava sozinha em um gigante apartamento em Tóquio e já tinha decidido que pediria pra Nagisa morar com ela assim que a ruiva concluísse os estudos.

 **To drain the whole sea get something shiny**

(Drenar todo o mar para pegar algo brilhante)

 **Something meaty for the main course**

(Algo carnudo para o prato principal)

 **That's a fine looking high horse**

(Esse cavalo soberano é bem charmoso)

 **What you got in the stable?**

(O que você tem no estábulo?)

Nagisa estava abundantemente molhada quando Shizuma introduziu o primeiro dedo. A ruiva gemeu. Shizuma se fascinava com aquilo. Colocou o segundo dedo enquanto lambeu o pescoço da pequena. Nagisa arqueou e implorou por mais.

Nagisa então sentiu que a pressão do corpo de Shizuma havia sumido. Resolveu olhar e ver o que a outra estaria fazendo. Ficou hipnotizada com o movimento lento em que Shizuma tirava a própria roupa. Após terminar aquele breve ritual, se prostrou no meio das pernas de Nagisa, puxando com cuidado a calcinha vermelha da mais nova.

Logo em seguida, Shizuma mergulhou com sua boca no centro das pernas de Nagisa. Isso fez com que a mais nova arqueasse as costas em meio a gemidos. Shizuma aumentou o ritmo em que explorava com a língua o sabor de Nagisa, adorava ouvir os gemidos dela enquanto fazia o serviço.

 **No masters or kings when the ritual begins**

(Nada de mestres ou reis quando o ritual começa)

 **There is no sweeter innocence**

(Não há inocência mais doce)

 **Than our gentle sin**

(Do que nosso suave pecado)

 **In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene**

(Na loucura e imundície dessa triste cena mundana)

 **Only then I am human, only then I am clean**

(E só então sou humano, só então estou limpo)

 **Amen, amen, amen**

(Amém, amém, amém)

\- Eu... estou... quase – disse Nagisa com dificuldade e ofegante

Shizuma riu e voltou a introduzir os dois dedos enquanto lambia Nagisa. Um gemido alto foi emitido dentro do quarto grande quando a ruiva atingiu o orgasmo. Shizuma lambeu tudo o que escorreu por seus dedos enquanto observava Nagisa controlar a própria respiração. Ela amava tê-la rendida, era um ritual sensual e mágico.

Shizuma deitou na cama com os rostos tão próximos que sentia a respiração rápida e quente de Nagisa. A mais velha sorria. Aquilo era a felicidade pra ela: satisfazer sua amada.

\- Eu te amo, Nagisa – disse num tom baixo sorrindo.

\- Eu também te amo, Shizuma – respondeu a ruiva.

Ambas fecharam os olhos, Shizuma achou que a pequena pegaria no sono pois já estava tarde da noite mas se enganou ao sentir Nagisa lamber seu mamilo esquerdo. Shizuma olhou rápido para o que ela estava fazendo.

\- Quero satisfazer a minha deusa Etoile – disse Nagisa tentando forçar um tom de sensualidade.

Shizuma riu. A noite seria maravilhosamente longa...

Nagisa acordou em meio a madrugada ao sentir um vazio ao seu lado. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama: quatro horas da manhã. Onde estaria Shizuma numa hora daquelas?

Resolveu levantar enrolada no lençol em busca da outra mulher, odiava dormir sem ela. A encontrou no escritório que Shizuma havia improvisado no apartamento delas. Observou-a totalmente em silêncio, não queria atrapalhar o que ela estava fazendo: trabalhando em papeladas. Nagisa pôde se lembrar dos tempos de colégio, enquanto a idolatrava fazendo seus serviços de Etoile.

Foi então que Shizuma sentiu-se estar sendo observada.

\- Perdeu o sono? – perguntou a mais velha.

\- Senti falta da minha namorada na cama – respondeu Nagisa.

\- Lembrei que precisava adiantar umas coisas da empresa para amanhã – disse sem rodeios.

Nagisa se aproximou e abraçou pelas costas enquanto a mesma estava sentada na cadeira.

\- Etoile-sama nunca perde a pose – sussurrou Nagisa no ouvido da outra sentido o cheiro de camomila nos cabelos da mulher.

Shizuma sorriu.

\- E você ama isso – respondeu num tom convencido se levantando da cadeira.

Shizuma ergeu a mão fazendo sinal com a cabeça.

\- Vamos... Vou te colocar pra dormir.

Nagisa assentiu com a cabeça e segurou a mão que lhe foi estendida.

E então seguiram para o quarto para mais uma noite de sonho que estavam realizando juntas.

FIM.


End file.
